


Écrire un nouveau passé dans l'avenir

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Drago Malefoy se rend compte qu'il est inquiet pour Harry Potter, celui qui est sensé être son ennemi.L'aider devient son obsession.Cependant, tout change lorsque un nouvel élève arrive soudain à Poudlard, remettant en cause tout ce qu'il connaissait.





	Écrire un nouveau passé dans l'avenir

Drago Malefoy, dissimulé dans un renfoncement d'un couloir, contemplait sa Némésis, Harry Potter.  
Le Serpentard blond pinçait les lèvres, essayant de masquer la tristesse qui l'étouffait presque.  
Pour tous, il était encore le futur Mangemort, ennemi du héros du monde sorcier. Mais il avait pris conscience que son père avait fait de mauvais choix et qu'il ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs.  
Découvrir que son parrain adoré était un espion au service de Dumbledore avait été un choc salutaire. Il n'avait révélé à personne ce qu'il avait découvert, pas même à Severus, mais il avait pris le temps de réfléchir.  
Finalement, il était arrivé à la conclusion que les idées inculquées par son père sur le statut des Sang-Pur ne pouvaient pas être imposées par la torture et la violence.  
Aussi, sans rien dire à personne, Drago avait décidé d'agir dans l'ombre pour aider ce fichu Potter.  
Il le suivait et assurait ses arrières, et il devait avouer que le Gryffondor ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
Loin de lui en vouloir, il se surprenait à l'apprécier de plus en plus, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher plus.  
Lorsque son père l'informa qu'il prendrait la marque aux prochaines vacances, sans même attendre sa majorité comme ce qui était convenu, Drago paniqua légèrement.  
Il se faufila dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard pour y feuilleter un des livres de Magie Noire qui y était entreposé.  
Après quelques heures de lecture, il trouva le sort idéal.  
Drago soupira, et espéra que les choses fonctionneraient. Il lança le sort et se faufila en silence hors de la bibliothèque pour regagner son lit.  
Le lendemain matin, il entra dans la Grande Salle et soupira, déçu. Rien n'avait changé.  
Il était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant une nouvelle idée quand un concert de cris de surprise le fit sursauter.  
Face à la table des professeur, un jeune homme était apparu au sol, inconscient.  
Dumbledore, debout, était blême.  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Le nouveau venu fut emmené aussitôt à l'infirmerie par Dumbledore tandis que MacGonagall ordonnait aux élèves de rester à leurs places respectives.  
L'attente leur sembla durer une éternité, mais bientôt Dumbledore et l'étrange garçon, désormais conscient, revenaient.  
Le Directeur s'éclaircit la voix avant d'improviser un petit discours.  
\- Mes chers enfants. Un nouvel élève nous fait la surprise de nous rejoindre, et il va rester quelques temps avec nous. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil.  
Il tendit la main vers le jeune homme. Il était grand et mince, les cheveux noirs, et la peau olivâtre. Ses yeux sombres se posaient autour de lui d'un air curieux. Il ne souriait pas et semblait méfiant.  
Il portait des vêtements simples, pantalon gris, chemise blanche.  
A la table des Gryffondor, Harry entendait à peine les gloussements de Lavande et de Parvati, fasciné par le nouveau venu...  
Dumbledore hésita un bref instant, fixa Harry de ses yeux perçants avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Puis, il reprit la parole.  
\- Je vous présente Tom Jédusor.  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
A la table des Serpentard, Drago fixait Harry, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun fixait le nouveau avec une telle intensité et presque de la haine.  
Il se sentit presque jaloux, habitué à être celui qui monopolisait son attention depuis leur première année.  
Dumbledore se pencha vers le nouveau et lui murmura quelques paroles. Ce dernier se tourna directement vers la table des Serpentard et s'y installa sans hésiter.  
Drago, installé face à lui put ainsi l'observer attentivement.  
Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Tom leva les yeux et fixa Drago d'un air mauvais.  
Le jeune blond fronça un instant les sourcils, déstabilisé, alors qu'une impérieuse sensation de déjà-vu l'envahissait.  
Puis, alors qu'il allait porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, Drago sursauta violemment et blêmit en laissant échapper ses couverts dans l'assiette.  
Le vacarme fut couvert par l'habituel brouhaha de la Grande Salle.  
Cependant, deux personnes avaient remarqué sa réaction.  
Le nouveau, Tom, placé face à lui, qui le détaillait d'un air songeur.  
Et Harry Potter, à la table des Gryffondor, qui affichait un air inquiet.  
Habitué depuis son plus jeune âge à masquer parfaitement ses pensées, Drago se reprit immédiatement et but son verre à grandes gorgées.  
Puis, il attendit quelques instants avant de se lever de table pour s'éloigner de la Grande Salle au plus vite.  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Harry Potter ne pensait pas qu'il puisse un jour assister à une telle scène.  
Depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, il avait appris énormément de choses. Il en apprenait encore chaque jour. Que ce soit de la magie, ou de l'histoire. Son histoire, étroitement mêlée à l'histoire du monde magique.  
Aussi, quand Dumbledore était revenu de l'infirmerie accompagné du nouveau, il s'était figé stupéfait.  
Il avait regardé autour de lui, mais aucun de ses camarades n'avait semblé choqué.  
Il avait écouté Dumbledore annoncer que le jeune homme resterait quelque temps à Poudlard, attendant le démenti de ce qu'il pressentait.  
Lorsque Dumbledore avait prononcé le nom maudit, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur tombait au fond de son estomac tel une pierre.  
Le monstre qui essayait de le tuer depuis sa naissance, le monstre qui avait tué ses parents se tenait au milieu de la Grande Salle, face à tout Poudlard.  
Il n'était plus l'homme défiguré par la haine et le mal, mais il était un adolescent charmant bien que sombre. Un adolescent de son âge.  
Personne ne connaissait le réel nom de Voldemort. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, gardant cette information précieusement.  
Harry essaya de se convaincre que Dumbledore avait forcément un plan, mais il ne parvenait plus à faire confiance au Directeur, qui avait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour la manipulation.  
Il avait vu sans surprise son ennemi mortel s'installer à la table des Serpentard, face à Drago Malefoy.  
D'un air pensif, il observa Drago et ne manqua aucune de ses réaction. Stupéfait, il vit le blond réagir à la présence de Jedusor, puis quitter la Grande Salle comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses.  
Aussitôt, Harry se leva et marmonna une brève excuse. Puis, il quitta à son tour la Grande Salle, attendant d'être hors de vue pour accélérer.  
D'un seul coup il lui devenait vital de rattraper Drago...  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Harry n'eut pas à courir après Drago Malefoy. Alors qu'il passait à toute allure devant une salle de classe déserte, une main attrapa son poignet et le tira brusquement à l'intérieur.  
Il se trouva surpris face à Drago. Mais avant d'avoir le temps de riposter ou de se mettre à hurler, il faut stupéfait par l'air paniqué du blond.  
Drago leva sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence à la porte, avant de soupirer et de se frotter le visage d'un air perdu.  
Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.  
\- Malefoy ?  
Le Serpentard sursauta et inspira à fond pour se calmer.  
\- Potter... Je ne sais pas si tu sais qui est en ce moment dans la Grande Salle mais...  
Harry le coupa, haussant les épaules nonchalamment.  
\- Voldemort.  
Drago blêmit, et secoua la tête perturbé.  
\- Mais... Comment...  
\- J'ai eu accès à ses souvenirs quand il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.  
Harry eut un rictus amusé en voyant l'air malade de son rival de toujours.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy, il n'est pas encore... totalement mauvais.  
Drago en entendant le ton rieur de Harry, passa de la panique à la fureur.  
\- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?  
Harry soupira d'un air fataliste.  
\- Malefoy... Peu importe. Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe, ça ne sert à rien de s'affoler.  
Drago l'oeil rond contemplait le Gryffondor le plus suicidaire qui ait existé depuis la fondation de Poudlard... Et il commença à parler sous le coup de la colère.  
\- Et bien, moi je sais très bien ce qu'il fait ici et comment il est arrivé.  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, avant de bousculer Drago pour le plaquer contre le mur, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques instants, avant que Harry ne se rende compte du ridicule de la situation et ne relâche Drago, en soupirant. Néanmoins, il garda sa baguette à la main.  
Il recula d'un pas, fixant Drago, puis il secoua la tête.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
Drago se mordilla la lèvre cherchant comment raconter ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. En se mordillant la lèvre il le dévisagea avant de décider de faire preuve d'un courage digne des Gryffondor et de tout lui avouer.  
Il se laissa gracieusement tomber au sol pour s'y asseoir, et attendit que Harry ne s'installe à son tour face à lui.  
\- Mes parents m'ont annoncé que j'allais être marqué, mais... je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Donc... J'ai fait en sorte de... te fournir des informations.  
\- Attends ! C'était toi ? Les mots anonymes qui nous ont permis d'arrêter des Mangemorts ?  
Drago rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.  
\- Je pensais avoir du temps devant moi, mais j'ai reçu une lettre m'indiquant que je recevrais cette marque hideuse aux prochaines vacances.  
Drago baissa résolument les yeux au sol en parlant, ignorant le hoquet horrifié de Harry.  
\- J'ai cherché une idée pour me sortir de là, et j'ai... Pénétré dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé un ancien sort de Magie Noire, et je me suis dit que... Et bien je pouvais tenter ma chance.  
Drago ferma les yeux, essayant d'ordonner les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
\- Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais... Il est arrivé.  
Harry réagit violemment.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Malefoy ! Tu as amené Voldemort à Poudlard ? Tu es dingue !  
Drago se recroquevilla aux accents furieux dans la voix de Harry.  
Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il le prit maladroitement dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter et de se faire pardonner ses éclats de voix.  
\- Bon... On va trouver une solution. Quel était le but du sort que tu as jeté ?  
Drago renifla et se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'écarta doucement de Harry et essuya rageusement ses larmes.  
\- Normalement le but est de changer le passé en prenant un autre chemin.  
Harry releva la tête de Drago avec douceur et lui sourit.  
\- L'idée était bonne. Même très bonne.  
Drago, boudeur, détourna la tête.  
\- Mais j'ai échoué.  
Harry soupira tristement, et se plongea dans ses pensées.  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Harry était perturbé de la confession de Drago.  
Il avait pensé que le Serpentard était un fervent admirateur de Voldemort, et il découvrait un jeune homme terrorisé qui essayait d'échapper à son destin.?  
Il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'ils n'étaient pas très différents tous les deux...  
Apprendre que Drago l'aidait dans l'ombre avait gonflé son cœur de joie.  
Il se demanda ce qui aurait changé s'il avait serré la main de Drago lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'ils seraient devenus amis, et ce que ça aurait changé au final, pour lui, pour eux.  
Il se demanda s'il était trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu.  
Au moment où cette pensée le traversait, il sursauta, bouche bée.  
\- Malefoy ! Tu es génial !  
Drago releva la tête, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ton sort ! Il a parfaitement fonctionné !  
\- Potter...  
\- Non écoutes ! Bien. Voldemort est devenu ce qu'il est parce qu'il a souffert du rejet. Son moldu de père l'a rejeté et d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre de lui, il n'a jamais eu d'amis. Maintenant, s'il était entouré, sa colère ne pourrait pas exister et le faire devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui !  
Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ok. Mais... En quoi pouvons nous changer le passé s'il est ici, dans le futur ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Il est ici, à notre portée. A nous de... changer son opinion sur le monde qui l'entoure.  
Drago se figea, redoutant de comprendre.  
\- Tu veux que nous devenions amis avec Voldemort ?  
Harry se mit à glousser, amusé.  
\- Avec Tom. Son alter ego. Tom n'est pas maléfique, il est juste... en colère et seul.  
Drago frissonna, horrifié.  
\- Il a le même regard.  
\- Dumbledore l'a invité à rester alors qu'il sait qui il est. Il a été son professeur.  
Drago gonfla les joues et abdiqua.  
\- Au moindre signe d'agressivité chez lui, je lui balance un impardonnable.  
Harry gloussa et enlaça à nouveau Drago, se sentant bêtement heureux de découvrir qu'ils étaient dans le même camp finalement.  
\- Dis toi qu'il n'aura pas envie de te marquer si tu es son ami !  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Hermione n'avait pas loupé le départ de Drago Malefoy suivi de Harry. Elle avait vaguement hésité à suivre pour les empêcher de se battre, mais décida de rester plutôt à surveiller le nouveau.  
Ce Tom Jedusor l'intriguait.  
Il était différent des autres élèves.  
Il était d'une beauté non conventionnelle. Il était attirant tout en dégageant une aura de danger.  
Pourtant, Hermione sentait en lui une solitude extrême et une tristesse bien cachée.  
En voyant les autres Serpentard l'observer de loin sans lui adresser la parole, méfiants, elle décida qu'elle irait se présenter à lui et lui proposer son aide.  
Il n'était pas dit qu'elle, Hermione Granger, ne laisse un camarade de classe livré à lui même, même s'il n'était pas destiné à rester avec eux !  
Lorsque le nouveau se leva, Hermione se leva à son tour, ignorant l'appel agacé de Ron.  
Elle le rattrapa dans l'escalier, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque.  
\- Bonjour. Tom, c'est ça ? Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger.  
Le garçon la toisa de ses yeux sombre, et hocha sèchement la tête. Loin de se décourager, Hermione lui sourit amicalement.  
\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas !  
Tom plissa les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me proposes ton aide ?  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Puis elle se reprit.  
\- Et bien, c'est une question d'entraide. Tu es nouveau et je peux t'aider.  
Il pencha la tête.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu y gagnes ?  
Hermione perdit son sourire de bienvenue et se demanda un instant si tous les aspirants Serpentard étaient aussi désagréables et méfiants.  
\- Et bien... Je n'y gagne rien. Mais... Mais si je me retrouvais dans une nouvelle école entourée d'inconnus, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me tende la main.  
L'étrange garçon eut un léger sourire, acceptant à priori la réponse.  
\- Merci Hermione.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle maintint sa proposition.  
\- N'oublies pas, si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas.  
Il acquiesça et elle le laissa partir, l'observant, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Les semaines suivantes furent étranges aussi bien pour Harry que pour Drago.  
Pour une fois, Harry ne s'était pas confié à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il les avait tenu à l'écart, soigneusement.  
Il s'efforça de devenir ami avec le futur assassin de ses parents, et Drago faisait de même.  
Si Tom s'était montré méfiant au départ, il devenait de moins en moins renfermé sur lui-même, s'autorisant à sourire et même parfois à rire.  
En plus de cette amitié étrange - Harry haïssait Voldemort de tout son être, mais le Tom qu'il côtoyait n'était pas si désagréable que ça - Harry faisait face à sa toute nouvelle relation avec Drago.  
Ils devenaient amis, surpris de s'entendre aussi bien. Et parfois, Harry se surprenait à espérer plus de cette étrange relation.  
Ils restaient discrets, mais parfois, Harry sentait le regard soupçonneux de Ron sur lui.  
Autre fait surprenant, il avait à plusieurs reprises surpris Hermione en compagnie de Tom. Ils discutaient tous les deux, et aussi bien Hermione que Tom avaient l'air détendus et amicaux.  
Harry avait également surpris le regard admiratif de Tom sur Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Il semblait découvrir avec plaisir que la sorcière était puissante...  
Dumbledore était resté en retrait, et n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet Tom Jedusor avec Harry. Aussi, Harry ne disait rien au Directeur.  
Harry soupira en s'éclipsant de la Tour Gryffondor. Ron boudait. Ron était jaloux, parce qu'Hermione passait du temps avec Tom, et que Harry faisait de même.  
Harry, agacé, s'était montré cassant. Il l'avait regretté aussitôt mais le mal était fait.  
Avec un nouveau soupir, il se jura qu'il expliquerait tout à Ron une fois que cette histoire serait terminée.  
En attendant, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le terrain de Quiddich.  
Il avait rendez-vous avec Drago et Tom.  
Les trois garçons passèrent un excellent moment sur leurs balais, prenant plaisir à être ensemble, et à plaisanter. Puis, lorsqu'il fut l'heure du repas, ils reprirent le chemin du château.  
En revenant de la Tour Gryffondor où il avait été déposé son balai, Harry retrouva Drago qui remontait des cachots pour la même raison. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret et continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la Grande Salle.  
Ils remarquèrent tout de suite Tom, devant la Grande Salle qui était en grande conversation avec Hermione.  
Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard amusé, se demandant comment le Voldemort actuel réagirait lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait été ami avec une née-moldue.  
Drago pâlit soudain en voyant Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey s'avancer vers Tom. Il accéléra le pas, mais il ne put qu'assister impuissant au désastre.  
\- Alors Jédusor ? Ami avec les Sang-de-bourbe ?  
A la phrase de Pucey, Hermione avait levé le menton, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Harry et Drago virent Tom se figer brusquement, avant d'observer Hermione attentivement.  
Harry entendit Drago jurer entre ses dents, et il se dit que l'expérience aurait pu fonctionner...  
D'un seul coup, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Tom fit un pas en avant et lança son poing en plein visage de Pucey.  
Harry, choqué, s'immobilisa. Drago fit de même, les yeux écarquillés.  
Hermione avait une main sur la bouche, stupéfaite et regardait Tom avec reconnaissance.  
Tom Jedusor pour sa part, écumait de rage. Dressé au dessus de Pucey, il était effrayant, comme un écho de ce qu'il allait devenir plus tard.  
Le Hall de Poudlard était devenu silencieux. Personne ne bougeait, attendant la suite.  
Soudain, Tom prit une grande inspiration et parla froidement.  
\- Elle est une bien meilleure sorcière que tu ne le seras jamais, misérable Sang-pur !  
Minerva MacGonagall accourait déjà, affolée pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
Alors qu'elle allait entraîner Tom à sa suite, Hermione s'interposa.  
\- Professeur. Tom m'a défendue des insultes de... Pucey.  
Minerva hésita un bref instant. Puis finit par céder avec un soupir.  
\- Dans ce cas... Monsieur Pucey, vous irez à l'infirmerie. Puis vous irez voir Monsieur Rusard pour une retenue. Monsieur Jedusor, même si votre geste partait d'une bonne intention, je ne veux plus voir ce genre de violence ici, est-ce clair ?  
Tom acquiesça.  
Après une dernière hésitation, Minerva repartit en dispersant les élèves.  
Avant que Harry et Drago n'aient rejoint Tom et Hermione, cette dernière avait enlacé le jeune homme et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, devenue écarlate, elle était partie presque en courant pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor.  
Pour le bien de sa santé mentale, Harry décida d'oublier le regard rêveur de Tom Jedusor en direction de la Grande Salle.  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Une semaine passa, pendant laquelle où ni Harry, ni Drago n'osèrent parler de l'incident.  
Cependant, en cherchant Drago, Harry tomba sur une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.  
Hermione, sa meilleure amie si sérieuse et si studieuse, était plaquée contre le mur d'un couloir par Tom Jedusor.  
Le jeune homme l'embrassait et Hermione ne semblait pas être contre, vu l'énergie qu'elle mettait à répondre au baiser en question.  
Elle était agrippée au col de son compagnon, tandis que celui-ci passait ses mains sur son corps, remontant de plus en plus haut sous sa jupe.  
Après un gémissement particulièrement sonore de la jeune fille, Harry décida de fuir et d'oublier au plus vite la scène.  
Après tout, il n'avait pas un besoin si urgent de parler avec Drago...  
Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Harry ne parvint pas réellement à oublier ce qu'il avait surpris.  
Il avait envisagé une discussion avec Hermione, mais l'idée d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec son amie le paralysait littéralement.  
Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se confia à Drago, rougissant.  
Après beaucoup d'hésitations, les deux garçons prirent la décision de révéler enfin la vérité à Tom.  
Il était parmi eux depuis plus de trois mois, et il était temps d'avouer ce qu'ils avaient fait et pourquoi.  
Drago et Harry avaient appris à connaître Tom l'adolescent et à l'apprécier. Malgré son air austère, il pouvait se montrer sympathique, et pour leur plus grande surprise, ils avaient développé une amitié sincère envers lui.  
Ils attendirent le vendredi soir avec impatience. Puis, ils l'avaient entraîné dans la salle sur demande pour s'y enfermer, avec pour intention d'y passer le weekend entier si nécessaire.  
Une fois tous les trois seuls, Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas comment entamer la difficile et nécessaire conversation qui pouvait - et devait - changer l'avenir du monde sorcier.  
Ce fut Tom qui lança la conversation.  
\- Je suppose que vous voulez me parler de ma présence à votre époque n'est-ce-pas ?  
Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
\- J'oubliais que tu était un élève aussi intelligent qu'Hermione...  
Au nom de la jeune fille, Tom s'empourpra légèrement. Mais il se reprit rapidement pour s'installer confortablement et écouter ce que ses deux amis du futur pouvaient avoir à dire.  
Harry soupira, et commença.  
\- Avant d'en venir à ta présence, tu as sûrement entendu parler de la situation du monde sorcier actuel ?  
Tom grimaça.  
\- J'ai entendu parler d'un Mage Noir, un nouveau Grindelwald. C'est tout. Les élèves semblent... avoir peur et les professeurs aussi.  
\- C'est le cas.  
Le Survivant passa la main sur son front et souleva les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient sa cicatrice.  
\- Ce Mage Noir, Voldemort, m'a fait ça. Selon une prophétie je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer et je suis donc sa cible.  
Tom hocha la tête, l'air sombre, attentif.  
\- Il veut la suprématie des Sang-purs et éliminer les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés.  
La seule réaction de Tom Jédusor fut de froncer les sourcils.  
Drago prit le relais.  
\- Harry est arrivé à Poudlard juste après avoir appris qu'il était un sorcier. Il a grandi chez les moldus bien qu'ils soit le fils d'un Sang-pur et d'une née-moldue.  
Tom eut un sourire pour Harry.  
\- J'ai vécu la même chose. La découverte de la Magie... a changé ma vie.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Moi aussi. J'ai échappé en partie à ma famille moldue.  
Le visage de Tom se ferma aussitôt.  
\- Ces ignobles moldus ignares et intolérants !  
Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard affolé. Harry se dépêcha d'ajouter une information.  
\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! Les parents d'Hermione sont moldus, et ils sont très ouverts d'esprit.  
Comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme était mentionnée, les épaules de Tom se décrispèrent légèrement.  
Drago continua son récit, ce qui l'avait amené à lancer ce sort...  
\- Au début... nous nous sommes détestés. Mon père est un fervent admirateur de... du Mage Noir et je pensais que... Les Sang-purs étaient supérieurs.  
Harry gloussa en regardant Drago avec un regard affectueux.  
\- Nous sommes dans des maisons ennemies, et nous nous sommes opposés dès le premier jour ici...  
Tom les regarda l'un après l'autre, ses sentiments soigneusement dissimulés. Il était aussi doué pour rester impassible que Drago...  
\- Comment êtes vous passés de... ennemis à amis ?  
Harry s'empourpra légèrement et Drago détourna le regard. Néanmoins, le blond mobilisa tout le courage qu'il pouvait pour continuer son récit.  
\- Nous étions... littéralement obsédés l'un par l'autre. Il y a eu un jour où... où Harry est rentré blessé. Dumbledore n'a rien dit mais... tout le monde savait qu'il s'était retrouvé face à l'Autre.  
Tom plissa le nez de dégoût.  
\- Ce vieux fou manipulateur !  
Harry ne réagit pas, toute son attention focalisée sur Drago et ses révélations. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais voulu avouer pour quelle raison il l'aidait réellement, arguant qu'il ne voulait juste pas être Mangemort.  
Drago soupira évitant le regard émeraude bien trop intense.  
\- Le voir dans cet état a été... un choc. J'ai fait semblant de m'en moquer, j'ai ri avec les autres mais... je me suis rendu compte qu'il pouvait être tué. Que Harry pouvait disparaître de ma vie.  
Tom gloussa légèrement.  
\- Je vois tout à fait. Donc, tu te rends compte que Harry t'est essentiel.  
Les joues de Drago se teintèrent de rouge, et il ferma les yeux en hochant la tête, essayant d'oublier la brûlure de sa gêne sur son visage.  
Harry pour sa part ne savait pas comment réagir aux paroles de son ancien ennemi, nouvel ami. Il avait rougi lui aussi, et une part de lui avait envie de l'enlacer pour le rassurer.  
Drago s'octroya quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance avant de continuer son récit, essayant d'ignorer le regard narquois de Tom qui naviguait de l'un à l'autre.  
\- Mon père étant un fidèle Mangemort - ce sont les troupes de Vol... Du Mage Noir - il avait décidé que je suivrais ses traces. Mais je ne voulais pas être marqué.  
\- Marqué ?  
Harry intervint.  
\- Les Mangemorts reçoivent un tatouage magique de la main de Voldemort, qui lui permet de les appeler à lui.  
Tom eut l'air horrifié.  
Drago soupira. Il arrivait au moment capital.  
\- J'ai commencé à envoyer des informations à Harry anonymement pour lui offrir un avantage. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et mon père avait - a - décidé de me marquer aux prochaines vacances.  
Harry échangea un regard avec Drago, puis il prit le relais.  
\- En deuxième année, j'ai découvert par hasard que Voldemort avait créé des horcruxes.  
Tom réagit violemment, sursautant et blêmissant.  
Harry continua, doucement.  
\- Je vois que tu sais ce que c'est. J'ai affronté la partie d'âme de Voldemort contenue dans l'un de ces objets. J'en ai appris plus sur lui...  
Tom bégaya presque en prenant la parole.  
\- En deuxième année ? Ils t'ont laissé... te débrouiller en deuxième année ?  
Harry sourit.  
\- J'ai eu de l'aide. Hermione. Et Ron.  
Drago ricana.  
\- C'est un Gryffondor, Tom... Quand les ennuis ne lui tombent pas dessus, il se jette dedans !  
Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard complice. Puis Drago reprit.  
\- Bien. Donc, pour ma part, la veille de ton arrivée ici, j'étais désespéré en voyant que j'étais plus ou moins acculé. J'ai donc pénétré dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque en pleine nuit pour y rechercher une solution à mon problème.  
Tom secoua la tête.  
\- Attendez... Quel rapport avec la deuxième année où Harry...  
Harry le coupa doucement.  
\- Tu vas comprendre Tom.  
Drago hocha la tête et laissa quelques secondes à Tom pour assimiler les informations qu'il avait déjà retenues.  
\- J'ai trouvé un sort. Un sort de Magie Noire, ancien. Et comme j'étais à bout de solution, j'ai décidé de le lancer. Ce sort était sensé permettre de changer le passé. Mais au final, il ne s'est rien passé, alors je suis allé me coucher, cherchant une autre idée pour échapper à mon avenir.  
Harry intervint, coupant le récit.  
\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir. Je t'aurais aidé.  
Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Nous étions encore ennemis. Enfin... Tu me voyais encore comme un ennemi.  
Les traits de Harry se durcirent alors que la colère faisait étinceler ses yeux.  
\- Je t'aurai aidé. Je ne l'aurai pas laissé te toucher.  
Tom s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Dites les amoureux... Je ne comprends toujours pas où vous voulez en venir...  
Drago et Harry reportèrent leur attention sur Tom, gênés.  
\- Nous... Nous ne sommes pas...  
\- Non pas du tout.  
Tom gloussa. Puis il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Attends, tu as lancé ce sort la veille de mon arrivée ?  
Drago hocha la tête. Et Tom continua doucement.  
\- Ce qui implique que je peux changer votre passé ?  
Harry compléta doucement le récit.  
\- Tom... Quand tu es arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je t'ai immédiatement reconnu. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tu avais l'air un peu plus âgé dans le souvenir que j'ai vu de toi. Dans ton journal... L'horcruxe de Voldemort.  
Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et recula, horrifié.  
\- Votre Voldemort va faire de mon journal son horcruxe. Mais pourquoi ?  
Harry et Drago échangèrent un nouveau regard et Harry se leva à son tour. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Tom, le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Tom. Tu es celui qui doit devenir Voldemort.  
Tom poussa un cri et essaya de se dégager, mais Harry l'attira contre lui, pour le réconforter. Drago s'approcha et posa une main sur l'autre épaule de Tom, lui offrant lui aussi son réconfort.  
Il restèrent un moment tous les trois enlacés puis Tom les repoussa et secoua la tête.  
\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué directement ? Si... Harry, tu savais et tu m'as laissé vivre ?  
Harry soupira.  
\- Au début, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voyais en toi le meurtrier futur de mes parents. Mais... Tu es différent de... Lui. Et, Tom, tu es devenu mon ami.  
Tom resta silencieux mais recula d'un pas, sonné, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Drago, aux côtés de Harry parla à son tour.  
\- Et tu es devenu mon ami, également. Sans compter que je te suis reconnaissant car, grâce à toi, Harry n'est plus mon ennemi...  
Tom secoua la tête, perdu.  
\- Mais... Et Hermione, elle sait ?  
Harry nia aussitôt.  
\- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle ne sait rien de toi. Elle est devenue ton amie parce qu'elle t'appréciait et pas pour une autre raison.  
\- C'est de la folie. C'est vraiment... Je suis dans le futur et... Et j'apprends que je suis destiné à devenir un monstre qui cherche à tuer l'un de mes amis et à réduire en esclavage l'autre.  
\- Tom, tu n'es pas... Tu n'es pas encore Voldemort.  
\- En es-tu sûr Harry ? Es-tu prêt à parier ta vie ?  
Harry sourit, nullement impressionné.  
\- J'ai déjà parié ma vie en restant à tes côtés. Et nous t'avons tout raconté ce soir.  
Tom hocha la tête d'un air las.  
\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi... pourquoi je suis devenu... un monstre ?  
Harry hésita.  
\- Dans ton journal souvenir, tu... Tu souffrais du rejet de ton père moldu qui te voyait comme un monstre. Et tu étais seul, sans ami.  
Tom ferma les yeux.  
\- Oui... Je reste seul. Et je hais mon père plus que tout. Il a jeté ma mère dehors et elle en est morte, le jour même de ma naissance. Je...  
Ils restèrent silencieux, laissant au jeune homme le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, Tom releva la tête vers eux.  
\- Vous devez me tuer.  
Harry hoqueta, horrifié. Drago recula, secouant la tête frénétiquement.  
\- Hors de question !  
Tom était calme, bien trop calme. Il n'y avait aucune colère en lui, comme s'il comprenait pourquoi Drago avait lancé le sort.  
\- Vous deux, Hermione, vous m'avez offert ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne veux pas devenir le monstre que vous m'avez décrit.  
Harry grogna.  
\- Il y a forcément une autre solution. Nous allons t'aider.  
Tom eut un sourire triste.  
\- Je suis responsable de la mort de tes parents, Harry. Comment peux-tu vouloir me sauver ?  
Harry s'entêta, comprenant que Tom espérait le faire perdre son calme pour qu'il le tue.  
\- Tom, tu n'es pas lui. Tu...  
Drago interrompit Harry.  
\- Nous devons en parler à Hermione. Elle saura trouver des réponses...  
Tom blêmit et refusa immédiatement.  
\- Non ! Non elle ne doit pas savoir !  
Harry soupira, l'air las.  
\- Tom, fais-lui confiance. Je sais que tous les deux...  
\- Tu ne sais rien, Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qui je suis en réalité.  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au repas, les trois garçons étaient épuisés. Ils avaient débattu, avait tenté de convaincre Tom que révéler la situation à Hermione serait la seule solution.  
Mais le jeune homme s'était braqué et avait refusé que Hermione soit tenue au courant.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'elle change de regard sur lui.  
Lorsque Tom Jedusor était arrivé dans le Poudlard du futur, il n'avait pas été perturbé. Il ignorait la raison de son voyage subit dans le temps, mais peu importait.  
Il n'avait pas d'attaches à son époque, il ne lui manquerait rien.  
Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, tout ne se passa pas exactement comme d'habitude pour lui.  
Trois personnes percèrent sa carapace de solitude, l'entourant de la douce chaleur de l'amitié.  
Il avait appris à apprécier Harry et Drago. Il les avait longuement observé tous les deux, et il avait rapidement compris qu'un lien très fort les unissait. Un lien indestructible qu'ils prenaient soin d'ignorer.  
Avec eux, il ne s'était jamais senti rejeté ou mis à l'écart.  
Et Tom Jedusor, le petit garçon en colère qui avait grandi dans un orphelinat, commença à apprécier cette amitié nouvelle et si précieuse.  
Plus le temps passait, plus leur amitié à tous les trois devenait plus forte et plus naturelle. A eux trois, il attiraient tous les regards, et Tom se rendait compte qu'il appréciait cette soudaine popularité.  
Et puis, il y avait Hermione. Une née-moldue.  
Son premier réflexe aurait du être de l'écarter avec une moue écœurée.  
Mais il avait appris à apprécier et respecter la sorcière.  
Elle était douée, puissante. Et elle lui avait offert son aide sans contrepartie, naturellement.  
Qu'elle soit amie avec Harry lui permettait de se rapprocher d'elle. Et Tom commença à passer du temps avec la jeune fille.  
Au début, il s'agissait de travailler ensemble. Hermione l'aidait avec les cours qu'il n'avait pas à son époque, et l'assistait pour s'adapter.  
Au début, ils ne parlaient que de cours et de devoirs.  
Puis, leurs discussions avaient commencé à dériver, pour finir par être des débats passionnants avec Hermione.  
Sous la première de la classe, il trouvait un tempérament de feu, et une passion bien dissimulée. Et ça lui plaisait.  
Tom adorait la voir s'enflammer pour un sujet, le défendre avec énergie. Elle ne tenait pas en place, se levait, passait les mains dans ses boucles emmêlées, et allait et venait en parlant. Ses joues rougissaient légèrement et ses yeux prenait un éclat fiévreux.  
En ces moments, Tom était subjugué par Hermione.  
Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il l'avait observé débattre des droits des elfes de maison. Quand elle était passée à sa portée, il l'avait attiré à lui et déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
C'était la première fois que Tom embrassait une fille, ou même qu'il envisageait de le faire. Hermione était spéciale. Elle était différente.  
Loin de le repousser ou de fuir, Hermione eut un petit soupir ravi qui enflamma les sens de Tom et la jeune fille répondit à son baiser. Depuis, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement et leurs conversations finissaient de plus en plus par des baisers et des séances de pelotage de plus en plus poussées.  
La veille encore, la jeune fille avait répondu à l'un de ses baisers avec passion, gémissant alors que les mains de Tom glissaient sur ses cuisses si douces, remontant sous sa jupe d'écolière. Puis, Hermione s'était écartée, haletante, et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle avait plongé sa main dans son pantalon.  
Ses caresses l'avaient mené aux portes du Paradis et il se souvenait du rire ravi d'Hermione lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller à la jouissance.  
Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et cajolé.  
Et Tom avait pris conscience qu'il ne voulait plus retourner d'où il venait, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas Hermione.  
Quand Harry et Drago lui avaient avoué qui il était, ou plutôt qui il serait, il était passé par de multiples émotions. La colère, le sentiment de trahison, la peur, l'horreur...  
Le soutien des deux garçons avait été un baume sur son cœur lacéré. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils voulaient l'aider alors qu'il avait ruiné leurs vies...  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne le détestaient pas comme lui se haïssait en ce moment.  
Il se haïssait d'autant plus qu'une part de lui désirait le pouvoir perverti qui devait être le sien dans le futur.  
Mais la pensée d'Hermione l'avait ramené à la raison, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de lire l'horreur et le dégoût dans les yeux noisette qu'il avait appris à ... aimer.  
...xxxXXXxxx...  
Pendant le repas dans la Grande Salle, Hermione ne manqua aucun des regards échangés entre Harry et Drago. Tous les deux semblaient inquiets, mais Hermione nota leur complicité avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée.  
Elle offrit un clin d'oeil à Tom, qui avait l'air perturbé, mais ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses pensées.  
Soudainement inquiète, elle remarqua sa pâleur et son air malade, ainsi que le fait qu'il ne mangeait pas, se contentant de triturer la nourriture dans son assiette.  
Hermione se pencha vivement vers Harry.  
\- Harry ? Il y a un problème avec Tom ?  
Harry sursauta et prit aussitôt l'air coupable qu'elle connaissait bien.  
\- Non, non !  
\- Harry... Tu me caches quelque chose.  
Son meilleur ami prit aussitôt une expression innocente qui aurait pu faire illusion si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien. Elle plissa les paupières, et soupira.  
\- Harry... Tu sais très bien que je finirais par trouver.  
\- Écoutes, Hermione, j'ai promis de ne rien dire. OK ?  
Le regard de la jeune fille se porta immédiatement sur Tom. Il la regardait avec intensité l'air inquiet. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant et il répondit avec un petit sourire hésitant.  
Harry soupira et Hermione lui jeta un bref regard en coin.  
\- Harry, à quel point c'est grave ?  
Harry se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Maintenant, elle avait peur, parce que Harry semblait si désemparé que le problème qu'ils avaient devait être de taille.  
Voyant Tom se lever, elle se leva à son tour et partit rapidement à sa poursuite.  
Elle le rattrapa sans peine et il sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher.  
Hermione attira le jeune homme à elle, et elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tom ? Ma proposition de t'aider en cas de problème tiens toujours tu sais...  
Tom lui offrit un sourire triste, et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.  
\- Cette fois-ci, je dois régler ça seul, ma belle.  
Hermione rougit sous le surnom tendre et sous le regard intense de Tom. Son cœur s'était affolé et elle le buvait des yeux, fascinée. Puis il l'enlaça et Hermione nicha son visage contre son torse, respirant son odeur avec plaisir.  
Les deux jours suivant, Hermione oscilla entre inquiétude et détermination.  
Inquiétude pour Tom, Harry et Drago qui semblaient au bord du désespoir. Tom ne mangeait plus et les cernes qui s'agrandissaient sous ses yeux lui prouvaient qu'il ne dormait plus non plus.  
Harry et Drago n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Ils avaient l'air sombre et se retrouvaient régulièrement pour des conversations apparemment houleuses.  
Détermination de trouver ce qui se passait, pour pouvoir aider. Elle était persuadée qu'un regard neuf sur ce qui les préoccupait tous les trois ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.  
Elle commença donc par la bibliothèque, passant des heures à tourner les pages poussiéreuses.  
Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle d'un air conquérant le troisième jour. Elle intercepta le regard de Tom et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de rejoindre Harry, satisfaite.  
Elle n'avait pas manqué la lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de Tom en la voyant, et elle était heureuse d'avoir provoqué une légère réaction.  
Elle se mangea tranquillement, et au moment de se lever, elle se pencha vers Harry pour lui souffler un rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, avec Drago et Tom.  
Elle ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de protester puisqu'elle se leva et partit de la Grande Salle à grands pas.  
Hermione s'appliqua à être insaisissable pour les trois garçons jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Elle s'y installa près d'une heure à l'avance, fébrile.  
Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, Hermione vit arriver Tom en premier. Elle l'empêcha de repartir pour l'enlacer et lui offrir ses lèvres pour un baiser vertigineux.  
Avec un sourire mutin, Hermione s'écarta légèrement pour réitérer son offre t'aide.  
Tom pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux.  
\- Je... Je ne peux pas.  
Hermione emmêla ses doigts fins à ceux du jeune homme, caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce.  
Puis elle soupira.  
\- Tom... Je sais déjà qui tu es.  
Le jeune homme sursauta et chercha à se dégager mais Hermione raffermit sa prise.  
Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire triste.  
\- Je le sais dès le début, dès le premier jour.  
Tom secouait la tête en signe de négation, horrifié de voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione allait le rejeter.  
Finalement, la bouche sèche, il finit par capituler.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Comment je le sais ? La réaction de Harry en te voyant. L'inquiétude de Dumbledore. J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque dans les archives de l'école, et j'ai trouvé ton nom.  
\- Mais...  
L'expression de Hermione se fit triste.  
\- Au départ, je croyais que c'était un plan de ta part pour blesser Harry. Et je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais pas... Mauvais. Je devais me battre contre moi-même parce que je t'appréciais et que je voulais rester méfiante. Mais...  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais le jour où Pucey m'a traité de... Et que tu m'as défendu, j'ai décidé d'avoir entièrement confiance en toi. Et c'est toujours le cas.  
Bouleversé, Tom enlaça Hermione.  
Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il ne savait plus quoi dire face à cette confiance aveugle qu'elle plaçait en lui.  
Tout ce temps, elle avait su qui il était, qui il allait devenir, et elle l'avait embrassé et caressé. Lui. Tom Jedusor.  
Lorsque Harry et Drago entrèrent dans la salle sur demande, ils trouvèrent le couple étroitement enlaçé.  
Ils hésitèrent un instant, mais Hermione leur fit signe d'avancer.  
\- Bien. Lequel de vous deux a lancé le sortilège ?  
Tom eut un sourire amusé, alors que Drago et Harry se regardèrent, stupéfaits.  
\- Que... quoi ?  
Hermione gloussé de l'air paniqué de Harry.  
\- Harry... Quelqu'un venant du passé arrive, et d'un seul coup vous devenez ami avec lui. Tous les deux. Plus de disputes, et des conciliabules en permanence ! Donc, l'un de vous a lancé un sort pour obtenir ce résultat.  
Drago secoua la tête, légèrement impressionné.  
\- C'est moi.  
Hermione hocha la tête satisfaite.  
\- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ?  
Harry rougit en pensant à Ron qu'il avait ignoré tout ce temps, décidé à attendre que le rouquin fasse le premier pas. Il secoua la tête les yeux baissés, persuadé d'avoir droit à un sermon de la part d'Hermione.  
Celle-ci se mit à rire, amusée.  
\- Vous êtes incroyables !  
Tom fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Hermione les regarda l'un après l'autre, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres.  
\- Je suppose que votre manque d'appétit et vos cernes traduisant des insomnies sévères sont dus à la recherche d'une solution ?  
Harry grogna et Drago soupira. Ce fut lui qui répondit à Hermione, Tom essayant de se faire oublier.  
\- Tom pense que la seule solution serait de le tuer.  
Hermione jeta un regard noir en direction de Tom, avec un air qui lui disait que cette discussion aurait lieu, et qu'il n'y couperait pas.  
\- Et pour quelle raison vous n'avez pas pris la peine de m'inclure dans vos discussions alors que je suis votre amie ?  
Là encore, ce fut Drago qui répondit.  
\- Tom ne voulait pas que... Tu changes d'avis sur lui.  
Hermione se tourna vers le principal intéressé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
Tom haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, les joues rouges.  
Puis, elle leva les bras au ciel en pestant.  
\- Vous êtes des imbéciles. Tous les trois !  
Harry demanda prudemment des explications.  
\- Hermione ? Je ne comprends pas !  
Cette dernière se tourna vers lui.  
\- Si Tom est ici avec nous, alors il ne peut pas devenir Voldemort dans le passé.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perplexe avec Drago.  
\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas !  
Hermione sourit.  
\- Le sort vous permet de vous souvenir de l'ancienne "réalité". Parce que nous connaissons tous les trois la véritable identité de Tom. Dumbledore aussi soit d'en souvenir. Mais amener Tom ici a changé le passé, et Voldemort n'a jamais pu exister. Pas encore tout du moins.  
Tom grimaça à la pique de la jeune fille, destinée à lui demander s'il comptait devenir prochainement un Mage noir mégalomaniaque.  
Voyant que les trois garçons ne la croyaient pas, Hermione sortit de son sac la gazette du sorcier et leur tendit.  
Pas une seule mention à Voldemort ou ses mangemorts. Pas d'attaque, ni de raid.  
Rien.  
Juste le journal d'un monde sorcier qui semblait paisible.  
Harry grimaça.  
\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Il ne s'est peut être rien passé aujourd'hui mais...  
Hermione sourit.  
\- Demande à Neville des nouvelles de ses parents, ou demande à Ron qui est Voldemort.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Quoi ?  
Hermione eut un gloussement amusé.  
\- Et oui. Les parents de Neville sont toujours Aurors et en parfaite santé.  
Harry blêmit soudain et se toucha la cicatrice sur son front.  
Hermione lui offrit un sourire rassurant et s'approcha de lui pour le forcer à s'asseoir sous le regard inquiet des deux autres garçons.  
\- Harry. Ta cicatrice est restée mais c'est la séquelle d'une chute quand tu étais petit. Tes parents sont en vie, ainsi que Sirius.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma, les larmes aux yeux.  
Hermione lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille.  
Puis elle se redressa et fit un clin d'œil à Drago.  
\- Reste avec lui.  
Drago, sonné, hocha la tête.  
Hermione se tourna vers Tom et l'entraîna à sa suite, décidée à trouver une salle de classe déserte.  
Lorsqu'ils furent seuls et assurés de ne pas être dérangés, Hermione perdit un peu de sa belle assurance.  
\- Tu m'en veux ?  
Tom écarquilla les yeux, surpris.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- D'avoir su ton secret et de n'avoir rien dit !  
Tom l'enlaça en soupirant.  
\- Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas.  
Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Tom ? Tu vas rester ici ? Avec nous ?  
Le silence s'éternisa, et Hermione ferma les yeux, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
Un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit les yeux face à Tom. Il la fixait, sérieux.  
\- Hermione. Dans ma vie je n'ai eu ni attaches, ni amis. Rien. Peut être un peu par ma faute parce que j'étais en colère à cause de mon père. Mais... Tous les trois, vous m'avez fait oublier la colère qui me rongeait. Je ne sais même pas comment, mais... Maintenant ma vie est ici.  
La jeune fille laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, craignant d'apprendre que Tom souhaitait rentrer à son époque.  
Ce dernier gloussa.  
\- En plus d'une charmante sorcière que je trouve magnifique, il se trouve que je suis ami avec deux idiots qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils se plaisent.  
Hermione sourit, flattée du compliment, et amusée de sa conclusion.  
\- Et donc, que prévois-tu ?  
Tom eut un air machiavélique.  
\- Les forcer à se rendre compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Hermione fit mine de réfléchir un instant.  
\- Hum... C'est tout ?  
Le jeune homme face à elle eut un sourire carnassier.  
\- Il y a bien autre chose, mais...  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Je prévois de prouver à une charmante jeune fille que je ne compte pas l'abandonner.  
Dans les bras de Tom, Hermione soupira de soulagement.  
Grâce au sort de Drago, ils avaient sauvé le monde sorcier sans tuer personne, et elle y avait gagné un compagnon qu'elle aimait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.  
Par chance, il semblerait que ses sentiments soient partagés.  
Et mieux encore, son charmant compagnon semblait décidé à prendre les choses en mains pour prouver à leurs amis qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de masquer leur attirance.  
Ces deux là dégageaient tellement de sentiments lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble que ça en devenait gênant...


End file.
